lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Diggs (Quest)
Availability This quest becomes available upon entering Celapaleis for the first time, and then speaking with the Apprentice Craftsman in Grants Way and then again in the pub. Quest Details The Apprentice Craftsman explains to you that he is trying to open up his smithing shop but is in need of practice first. He will tell you that he needs Light Metal to help him hone his skills. At this point he will show you what a harvesting point looks like. Then the small robot like creature seen in Grants Way will appear and joins you in the search for some Light Metal. Once you accept the quest you will be redirected to Gaslin Caves. Proceed North on the path you will encounter Roseflies but just past them is a Digging Point on the right wall of the cave. You should harvest the Light Metal needed to complete the quest on your first attempt and then be redirected back to the pub in Celapaleis. You are given your reward and now Mr. Diggs joins your party permanently. Reward * 1,000g * Mr. Diggs joins the party * You will also be able to use the Workshop in any city to Create, Customize, or Disassemble equipment. Dialogues Before we begin this quest, all pubs are shaking with gossip... Athlum... : Pleasant Young Man: "Some strange—thing has been terrorizing Celapaleis. It's totally freaking out the people there. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Oh, I'm sure the poor thing is just lonely. It just needs a friend, and maybe a big hug." Celapaleis... : Bartendress: "Some strange animal or something has been seen around the stores on Grants Way. Ooh, if something like that were to come here, I don't know what I'd do..." : Gossipy Girl: "Some weird... thing's been lurking around Celapaleis, giving people the willies. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ah—I've seen it! Ugh, it was terrible..." : Gossipy Girl: "It was cute!" When gossips are enough, we should move to meet our qsiti shopkeeper. : Apprentice Craftsman: "Hey, what are you doing!? What the—? A thief...? But the store isn't ready yet. There's nothing here to steal." After the being disappears, we approach again. : Apprentice Craftsman: "A customer, eh? I hate to tell you this, but the shop's not ready for business yet. Let's see... The first thing I'll need is some Light Metal. Can't do customization without it! Time to hit the pub!" We can find the qsiti in Amber Tavern. : Apprentice Craftsman: "I'm opening my customization shop soon, but I'm not very confident in my skills. I was going to practice on my gear, but since I know it's mine, I can't get into it. Will you help me out? Light metal is a good component to hone my customization skills with. I gotta open shop soon, but would you mind fetching me some? Harvesting points... ...should look like this. Got it? Good! Oh, one more thing. You obviously have harvesting tools, right? ...Right? What? You don't? Now that's a problem. I have some, but they're a family heirloom and priceless... Sorry." (Here comes Mr. Diggs!) "Hey! You again!? Hmmm, interested in harvesting points, huh? Raring to go, huh? He wants to go too, it seems." : Rush: "I think I'm allergic." (meanie...) : Apprentice Craftsman: "Raring to go, huh? He wants to go too, it seems." (Mr. Diggs is persistent, so better choose the other option) : or: : Rush: "Well, if he REALLY wants to..." : Apprentice Craftsman: "See you soon!" We're teleported to Gaslin Caves and the game tells us: "The mysterious...thing, Mr. Diggs, has joined the party! (...)". Obviously, no one likes him... If you had suspended the quest... : Apprentice Craftsman: "Got any light metal for me yet? This little guy looks so sad..." : Rush: "Maybe in...never." : Apprentice Craftsman: "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." : or: : Rush: "I'm on my way!" : Apprentice Craftsman: "I'm counting on you!" After we gather some light metal, we're brought back to the pub. : Apprentice Craftsman: "You've brought me some light metal! Now I can practice! Thanks, kid! I'll meet you back at my customization shop on Grants Way. I'll be waiting! Oh, and in case you didn't know, there are harvesting points everywhere. You should keep an eye out for them." Now we're the proud owners... Erm, companions of Mr. Diggs. Quest Log #The customization guy in Celapaleis wants me to get him some ore while I carry around this ugly creature. #Found some ore! Made the customization guy real happy. The ugly creature likes me and decided to stay with me and help me out. Notes Along with the quest A Day's Beginning this can't be missed and requires to be completed in order to progress in the game's storyline. Category:Quests